1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display field, particularly relates to a back cover for a backlight source, a backlight source, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is light, thin, and has a low power consumption. Thus, LCD apparatus is widely used in modern information facilities. An LCD panel of the LCD apparatus does not have a light-emitting characteristic, and displays an image by receiving enough uniformly-distributed light from a backlight source. Thus, a performance of the backlight source affects a quality of the LCD apparatus directly. Recently, with an increase in brightness and a decrease in thickness of LCD apparatus, the backlight source is required to have low cost, low power consumption, high brightness and required to be ultra-slim and be environment-friendly.
In a current backlight source, a light guide plate (LGP) is a necessary component to uniformly guide the light, which is emitted from the light source, to a display panel. However, the light guide plate has a high cost, and various defects easily occur to the light guide plate causing an adverse effect to a normal operation of the light guide plate.